


Stamets as a kid

by JustDebko



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Medbay, Other, SpaceBoos, Star Trek Discovery - Freeform, USS Discovery (Star Trek), expriment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDebko/pseuds/JustDebko
Summary: After some events down in engineering. Ensign Tilly ends up finding the commander but in a state she did not expect.
Relationships: culmets
Kudos: 16





	Stamets as a kid

"Commander". Tilly says and looks around engineering. She frowns and stood still in her track when she didn't see the commander anywhere. Commander Stamets should be alone in engineering by this time, she thought. "Commander Stamets?!" She called out again questioning and headed to the culvation bay to check if Paul was in there. She stopped when she looked at her left and thought she saw something moving behind a workdesk. She walked around the workdesk and heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the desk. The thing stopped moving and when she finally poked her head around she saw a small child around 4 to 5 years old she assumed, hiding away from her. The child was curious but also keeping his distance. "Hi, how did you get in here?!" She said and questioned. No child should have been able to sneak past everyone on this ship. The child peeked around the corner looking a little at her. "Who are you?!". The child said. "My name is Tilly, what's yours?". She says and got on her knees infront of the kid. She got a better view of the child now. The child was quite pale and had very blonde almost white in the light coloured hair and light blue eyes. "Paul". The child says and then it hit her. This child is Commander Paul stamets. Tilly assumed that Paul had no memories of anything other then up until his age otherwise he would now who she was or where he was. He must be very confused about how he got here and where he was. "Nice to meet you Paul". Tilly said quickly before the child would look at her confusingly. "Do you know what happened or how you got here?!". She tried maybe Paul remembers what he was doing before this all happened. Paul shakes his head innocently and looks at an container which contained the spores. Tilly gets up and takes a few steps towards the container. "Those are spores from the mycelial called prototaxites stellaviatori". Tilly says and Paul looks up at her a little confused. Hopefully he'll remember some things just like she hoped to do when he was in a coma to joggle his brain with familiar things. Like how annoying he finds her.

What is she going to do?! She needs to report this to the captain or first one that Commander Stamets isn't available at the moment and for what reason. She hopes that this won't be forever but she doesn't know how long it will take to find out how to reverse this and how it exactly happened. Well at least he is more cute and innocent now this way but there is someone in his life who would love to have him back to his old self and so would she. The ship, the federation needs Stamets as his normal old self. She can't keep this in the dark. Okay maybe telling someone or a group of people she trusts first but protocol requires her to go straight to the captain.

She snaps out of her thoughts and looks around for Stamets. She won't have to search far because she sees that Stamets is standing infront of the spore cube, hand on the glass to look inside. Paul is just wearing his shirt who he normally wears under his suit jacket but then as some kind of dress. She'll probably have to replicate some new clothes in his size for him. The jacket and the rest of the clothes are all on the floor in the corner.

"Comm- Paul". She says and Paul turns around to look at her. "I want to show you something, just follow me". Tilly says and Paul steps towards her and reaches out for her hand. She takes his hand and looks down at him. Yep definitely very cute. They take a few steps towards the stairs when the doors to engineering open. It was Micheal. "Tilly". She says and looks down at Stamets. Paul hides behind Tilly her leg a bit. "Who is that?!". Micheal asks. "Uhm, this may sound weird but uh this is Paul Stamets". Tilly says. "Commander?!" Micheal spoke. "He doesn't remember anything, just up until the age he is right now". Tilly responds. Micheal goes to her knees. "Hello, my name is Micheal". She says and smiles taking in his face. Confirming that he really looks like stamets but just younger, much younger. The blue in his eyes hasn't changed much over the years. They're as bright as ever and the skin and hair colour is apparently genetic.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone from work so I didn't comm, I wanted to go straight to the captain with this problem but today I should have been working with the commander but I found him like this so we're unable to work-". She says but stops herself before she rants on. Micheal nods. "Let's replicate some clothes for him first and maybe get him some food". Micheal says. "Yes, I thought the same thing". Tilly says and walks to a replicator nearby. "I'll let Doctor Culber come over if he has time". Micheal says and gets her PADD. Tilly nods. "Clothes should be done within a few minutes". Tilly says and looks at Paul who is sitting on the floor looking around at all the tubes and wires. Tilly sits down infront of Paul studying him a bit.

A few minutes later the doors of engineering opened and Doctor Culber stepped inside. "You needed me?" He asks and looks at Micheal. "Yes, you see, there is an issue considering Commander Stamets". Micheal says and Tilly gets up revealing the small Paul sitting there."Paul?" Hugh calls out almost immediately recognising the child. Paul looks up. "I found him like this and he has no memory then just his child ones, we replicated some new clothes in his size". Tilly says and holds the clothes in her hands. Hugh nods. "I'll get him changed in those, hi Paul, I'm Hugh, is it okay if I pick you up?. He asks. Paul nods and so Hugh picks him up. "Are you a doctor?" Paul asks and points at his badge while Hugh is removing the large shirt and changing him into the other clothes. "Yes I am a doctor, I'm going to take good care of you okay, I promise". Hugh says and smiles. Paul gives a small smile back and checks out his new clothes and shoes. Hugh wants to put Paul back down. "Pick me up". Paul says and Hugh does so and carries him. Tilly looks from the console where she was busy trying to find out what caused this but shook her head as she found nothing.

Paul puts his head down into Hugh his neck wrapping his arms around his neck as well. "I'm hungry". Paul says. "We'll get you something to eat sweetheart". Hugh says and gives a kiss on the top of his head. "We need to go to the mess hall, we'll probably get stares". Tilly says. "I'm aware, it's okay, I'll keep him with me". Hugh says and follows Tilly and Micheal to the mess hall. As they suspected they got stares from almost all the crew members and the word goes around quickly but no one dared to approach and ask yet. They approach the mess hall and it went silent as everyone was looking at them but mostly at Paul. Hugh kept Paul his head low. He knows he gets nervous and doesn't feel comfortable in large crowds. Hugh approaches the food replicator and let's it make Paul his favourite food from when he was a kid. He sat Paul down in a chair and puts the plate with the food down infront of him sitting next to him. Paul takes his first bite and seems happy with it. "What ship are we on?" Paul asks and takes another bite. "Uss discovery, a science vessel". Hugh answers and strokes Paul his hair out of his face gently. "Are you scientists?" Paul asks and looks at Tilly and Micheal. "Yes, we are". Micheal answers with a sweet smile. Paul smiles and seems excited from that answer. If only he knew that his older self was the smartest in the room.

Micheal and Tilly look up. "The captains here". Tilly says quickly and softly. Hugh looks up and sees Saru approaching the table. "Captain". Hugh says. "Doctor". Saru says and looks at Paul. Paul looks up at Saru and climbs ontop Hugh his lap and hides his face. "It's okay, this is captain Saru, he's a kelpien and he's very friendly". Hugh says. "We wanted to come to you directly Captain but the kid got a little hungry, I found Commander Stamets like this in engineering". Tilly says. "I suggest that Doctor Culber takes Commander Stamets with him to medbay for an examination to determine the cause of this and reverse it as cute the commander is now, we need him back to his older self as soon as possible, keep me updated Doctor". Saru says and leaves the mess hall. "I'm not supposed to be like this?" Paul asks. "We will find out what happened to you and will help you as good as we can". Hugh says. "He said I needed to be older". Paul says. Micheal and Tilly both look at Hugh and nod. "Well, yes, your a scientist, an astromogolicist and your my partner, we are just going to run a few scans and tests on you in medbay". Hugh says. In amazement Paul just simply nods and trusts and understands what Hugh says. Paul takes another bite of his food. When Paul finishes his food they get up and Hugh carries Paul to medbay and sits him down on a biobed. Tilly follows them into medbay.

"Okay, Paul, would you lay down for me and this thing will only scan you, it won't hurt you". Hugh says and Paul lays down. Hugh starts the program and keeps an eye on the monitor where all the information will be displayed. After a few minutes of scanning some information is shown. Tilly stands next to Hugh and looks at the screen as well. "I see that he is growing in his entire body, I can't see a cause but it is reversing automatically". Hugh says and smiles. The scanning program stops and Paul sits up yawning. "It's getting late, I'll send you the results Tilly and then I'll see you in the morning". Hugh says and chuckles. "See you tomorrow, Doc!" Tilly says and leaves medbay after saying goodbye to Stamets. Hugh picks up Paul and walks to their quarters. He takes off Paul his shoes and helps him brush his teeth. He takes him to bed and tucks him in. Hugh lays down next to him and notices Paul his breathing already has evened out. He smiles and closes his eyes himself.

The next morning Hugh wakes up and notices something warm clinging onto him. He looks to his side and sees that it is Paul Stamets but then his normal older self. Hugh shifts a bit and that causes Paul to wake up. Paul rubs his forehead and groans. "What happened?" He asks and Hugh chuckles softly. He is not going to believe this, Hugh thinks but explains it all anyway.


End file.
